The poison
by PrettyLadyWithTheSwollenEyes
Summary: Algunas oportunidades solo aparecen una vez en la vida, tienes que sacrificar todo lo que conoces y confiar en lo que te dicta tu mente para descubrir tus talentos, tus habilidades, tus fortalezas y construir tu propia identidad. La oportunidad de una vida, significa rehacer todo lo que eres y dejar todo lo que conocias ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?
1. Prologo

**The poison**

**Disclaimer: supongo que está de más decir que Winx Club no me pertenece y que esto es solo un fanfic sin fines de lucro, esta historia la subí hace algún tiempo y luego la elimine, porque no creí que fuera demasiado buena y aun tenía mucho que mejorar en mi forma de narrar, así que quiero darle otra oportunidad y espero que les guste y si tengo que mejorar algo, estaría muy agradecida de que me lo hagan saber en sus reviews.**

**The poison**

Riven se quedó viendo a la chica durante casi un minuto, tenía cejas finas y bien definidas, ojos rasgados de un color azul oscuro, su cara era ovalada y sus pómulos eran altos, la nariz era perfilada, y su largo pelo negro contrastaba con su piel casi pálida. Llevaba una blusa blanca de cuello en v, unos jeans tubo negros y unas ballerinas rojas que combinaban con el color rojo de sus finos labios, trataba de ser hipster pero fallaba estrepitosamente con su chongo desenfadado y una bandana gris en la cabeza que la hacían parecer una suerte de wannabe pin-up girl, pero bueno, las primeras impresiones no lo son todo y tal vez detrás de esa suerte de pin-up girl, había una chica con una historia muy interesante por ser contada, o era solo otra Mary Sue como Bloom o Stella.  
Chicos, ella es Musa, fue asignada por error en nuestro departamento y el director dijo que no podía hacer nada, así que ahora es nuestra compañera.- anuncio Brandon mientras la nueva parecía querer correr a esconderse, era casi adorable. Riven se la imagino a ella como Alicia, esperando que algo pasara para correr del edificio hacia uno de los jardines, y sin querer caer por una madriguera que la transporte a este mundo retorcido y a la vez fascinante que solo un genio como Lewis Carrol es capaz de crear, claro que ahora es bien sabido que él era algo pedófilo, pero eso no opaca su obra. H.P Lovecraft era racista, al igual que el creador de toda la saga de Lord of the rings (los libros) y a nadie parece importarle, siguen siendo unos genios.  
Eh fui becada.- Riven sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a una pregunta ocasional que le había hecho Sky. Ella siguió hablando, fue becada, la descubrieron por unos videos en YouTube y pensaron que tenerla a ella era un privilegio, y Riven sabía exactamente el porqué. La chica era guitarrista, cantaba, era bonita, solo le faltaba convertir el agua en chocolate, pero por lo demás, vieron en ella un diamante en bruto, alguien de quien podrían sacar una gran estrella, tal vez una nueva Lorde o una próxima Marina and the Diamonds, pero más bonita y hasta más popular. Si antes creía que había algo más interesante de lo que dejaba ver su ropa (no en el sentido físico claro está), estaba algo decepcionado, la chica, según Riven, era la personificación de Mary Sue.  
Riven.- Brandon le lanzo una mochila y por reflejo la atrapo en el aire.  
¿Qué es esto?-  
El bolsillo de Doraemon.- dijo Brandon con aires de sabelotodo. -¿Tu qué crees, genio? Tienes compañera nueva.  
_Me estas jodiendo_.- pensaron Musa y Riven al mismo tiempo, mientras que Sky, Brandon y Timmy trataban en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no reírse de la cara de Riven.  
Si el pobre chico hubiera sabido todo lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento, se hubiera negado, hasta se hubiera ofrecido a dormir en el sofá hasta que alguien sienta pena y comparta el cuarto con Musa, pero no fue así, solo viro los ojos y se resignó a la idea de compartir cuarto con una chica, lo cual en realidad no era un problema para él.

**Nota del autor: este es solo un prologo de Musa desde la perspectiva de Riven, no sé si logre mantenerme fiel a su personalidad, pero fue diverido, ya que Riven es un personaje con el que me puedo identificar, por lo sarcástico e incluso petulante que puede llegar a parecer en ocasiones, el es un idiota adorable. Dejen sus reviews y díganme que tal el prologo, si hay algo que mejorar, díganlo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y besos : *****


	2. Chapter 2

**The poison**

**Disclaimer: supongo que está de más decir que Winx Club no me pertenece y que esto es solo un fanfic sin fines de lucro, esta historia la subí hace algún tiempo y luego la elimine, porque no creí que fuera demasiado buena y aun tenía mucho que mejorar en mi forma de narrar, así que quiero darle otra oportunidad y espero que les guste y si tengo que mejorar algo, estaría muy agradecida de que me lo hagan saber en sus reviews.**

**The poison**

A Musa la idea de compartir cuarto con un chico no le hacía mucha gracia, todo lo contrario, pero ella sabía que no podía llegar y mandar a Riven al sofá, no era algo muy amable y lo último que quería era tener problemas en su primer día, por algo se fue de Italia.  
Alguna vez una de sus amigas en Italia le había dicho que su vida era perfecta después de haber peleado con su madre, pero honestamente no era así.

Apenas dormía dos horas, se tenía que mudar a cada rato, sus amigos no duraban más de un año, no tenía nadie en quien confiar, solo tenía a Lucia, su niñera de toda la vida, su padre se la pasaba en reuniones o de viaje y no sabía qué hacer con su vida, se mantenía indiferente ante todo, aunque sus notas se mantenían entre 89 y 97 lo cual era raro considerando que había días en los que ni se molestaba en hacer deberes. 

Su padre, era un hombre viudo de mediana edad, no tan alto, gordo y canoso de ojos rasgados y facciones orientales más obvias que las de su hija, Ho-Boe era miembro del parlamento de la república italiana, hombre conservador que creía en la propiedad privada, defensor máximo de la religión y la familia, aunque con suerte veía a su hija y gastaba como si no hubiera un mañana en viajes, ropa, carros y vino.  
La madre de Musa fue una modelo y animadora reconocida, de ella Musa saco su nariz perfilada, la cara ovalada y el gusto por la música, fueron las mejores amigas. 

**Flashback**  
El día en que ella murió, Musa de siete años estaba sentada jugando tenga con Lucia en el living room de su casa, eran las once de la noche y había una gran tormenta que no la dejaba dormir, todo bien hasta que su padre llego a la casa, con el ceño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula, se acercó a Musa y se sentó en el piso. El pobre hombre estaba pálido, nadie dijo nada, durante dos minutos el señor solo inhalaba y exhalaba viendo la cara de Musa, era como ver a su esposa que en ese momento era llevada por una ambulancia, sabía que no sobreviviría, ya no había nada que hacer más que anunciarle la terrible noticia a su hija. 

Carros de varios canales llegaron a la casa, los paparazis se amontonaron en la entrada y la niñita entusiasmada rompió el silenció con un chillido de felicidad, creyendo que su madre había llegado a casa, pero no fue así. Corrió a abrir la puerta y el padre empezó a llorar, las luces de la cámara la segaron, no veía a su madre por ningún lado, no lograba distinguir lo que los paparazis decían, se sintió mareada y cerró la puerta, dio un paso atrás y tropezó con una alfombra tejida en india que consiguió su madre en la última sesión de fotos que le hicieron, cayo para atrás sentada y tanto Ho-Boe como Lucia corrieron a asegurarse que no se había lastimado.

La niña no entendía lo que acababa de pasar y con las pupilas dilatadas por el flash de la cámara, le pregunto a su padre donde estaba su madre y porque los paparazis solo gritaban. El hombre con lágrimas en los ojos, le conto la terrible noticia, pero ella no lloro, no dijo nada, solo abrazo a su padre quien parecía estar más desconsolado que ella, pero durante un año decidió quedarse muda, no hablaba por nada del mundo, esa fue su forma de guardar luto.  
**Fin del flashback****  
**

El cuarto media 39m2, el cuarto era blanco con una pared que habían pintado con pintura de pizarrón negra donde Riven y su antiguo compañero se habían encargado de hacer un doodle enorme de bandas con tiza blanca, habían dos camas, una junto a la ventana en la que Riven ya se había instalado y otra contra la pared, que era la de Musa, lo cual era bueno porque necesitaba donde cargar su celular. -Es la única cama que sobra, Riven antes compartía cuarto con un chico filipino llamado Nabu, pero él está viviendo en Filadelfia y el cuarto de Timmy tiene solo una cama, la verdad nadie esperaba que tu fueras nuestra compañera así que no se si estés bien con dormir aquí.- admitió Brandon dejando las maletas sobre la cama de Musa por si quería desempacar. 

No te preocupes, en realidad el departamento es bonito y ustedes fueron muy amables conmigo.- dijo Musa sentándose en su cama y dejando la mochila en el piso.  
Has de estar cansada.- dijo Brandon apoyándose contra la cama de Riven.  
Como no tienes idea.- respondió ella de solo pensar en las horas de viaje y todos los problemas hasta llegar ahí, ahora no estaba segura si lo valían.  
Bueno, recién son las cuatro y las clases empiezan mañana, dale tiempo, tal vez te cambien de departamento o algo, aunque Riven no es mal chico la verdad.- Brandon señalo al closet donde estaba la mochila que le había encargado a Riven. -Si no lanzo tu mochila por la ventana significa que te acepta.- ese comentario la verdad hizo que se sienta más incómoda, y Brandon no tardo en notarlo. -Ok es una broma, pero el chico es amable cuando lo conoces, a pesar de lo callado que puede ser. 

Estaré bien.- dijo Musa sonriendo. -Si lo veo del lado bueno, al menos sé que ninguno de ustedes querrá usar mi ropa sin permiso.  
Brandon sonrió. -Esa es la actitud.

El tiempo se fue rápido y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía todo desempacado.  
Saco su celular de su bolsillo y se dedicó a responder mensajes de amigos en Italia, de su padre y de Lucia. Había un mensaje en especial que no quería responder, el de Jared, su novio. Se dijeron muchas cosas antes de que ella se fuera a California, pero lo más terrible fue que él no se despidió nunca de ella. Solo un mensaje de texto en el que él le decía "Has lo que creas mejor" y ahora le escribía. 

Tomo aire y abrió el mensaje.

.o.

**Hola.**\- el mensaje se había enviado a las seis y media cuando ella seguía desempacando.  
**Hola.**\- respondió de la misma manera seca y sin gracia con la que Jared había enviado el primer mensaje.  
**¿Qué tal es California?**\- Musa estaba confundida, normalmente hubiera preguntado algo como "Que haces?" o "Como estas?" cualquier cosa para saber que ella estaba bien, pero desde hace una semana que venía actuando así de distante. -**Bien, ¿te pasa algo?**  
**Nada.-** la respuesta no tardo ni cinco segundos. **-¿Cuándo volverás?**  
**Probablemente en seis meses, ¿podrás esperar?-** a Musa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sentía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar para nada. 

Se había tardado como cinco minutos, los cinco minutos más angustiosos para Musa, escribiendo y borrando, pensando y volviendo a escribir, para a la final responder con un sí, aunque Musa sabía muy bien que eso no era lo que el quería decir.  
**Algo te pasa, por favor dime.-** el corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho, había un nudo en su garganta que no le permitía respirar, su boca estaba seca y sentía como le empezaba una jaqueca mientras el escribía, Musa sentía como si la fueran a sentenciar a muerte. 

El texto llego después de cinco minutos, eran 568 letras y 112 palabras incluyendo signos de puntuación, Jared tenía un don para la palabra pero este mensaje no le llegaba ni a los talones a las monografías, poemas y hasta cuentos en prosa que el haya escrito alguna vez. No la entristeció, pero la enfureció hasta las lágrimas. -**La verdad es que no sé si este listo para esta clase de relación, ni siquiera sé si te volveré a ver. No puedo mantener una relación en la que tú estarás ausente la mayor parte del tiempo por la diferencia de horario, será algo muy estresante para ambos, y tú tienes que enfocarte en mantener tu beca y yo en mi último año. No quería que fuera asiera, en ningún momento, pero a veces las cosas pasan y tenemos que hacer lo que sea mejor para nosotros aun cuando no nos hace felices. Tu mereces lo mejor y créeme que yo no lo soy, espero entiendas lo que trato de decirte.-** Musa entendía perfectamente lo que el trataba de decir, y claro que él no puede mantener una relación a distancia, el nunca entendió que el amor podía ir más allá de lo físico. Es verdad que el chico era un idiota, lo que ellos tenían no valía para nada todo lo que el había hecho, en ese momento Musa juro que estaba haciendo la mejor decisión de su vida, y lo era entonces.

Dicen que la velocidad con la que una chica tipea, es proporcional a que tan enojada ella esta, en esta caso fue cierto. A Musa no le tomo ni dos segundos responder.**-Si eso es lo que quieres, lo entiendo.****  
**

Se desconectó y dejo el celular en la cama en frente de ella. Paso algunos minutos hasta que la realidad el golpeo, el chico que le dijo que nunca la dejaría, le cortó por mensaje. Después de que ella le conto su vida, pasión y obra, después de haberle dado todos sus miedos e inseguridades y decirle que él siempre la protegería, en la abandona, por un mensaje de texto.

Su estómago ardía, su corazón latía con fuerza y empezó a llorar, lloro en silencio por algunos minutos, apretando la mandíbula para no hacer ningún sonido. Sintió vergüenza, soledad, tristeza y la peor migraña de su vida, y no había quien la pudiera consolar, se sentía como si ir a los Estados Unidos fue la peor idea de su vida. 

En ese momento Lucia hubiera corrido a consolarla, o su guarda espaldas hubiera corrido a amenazar a su ex novio, pero no estaría tirada, sola, con la cabeza a punto de explotar y ganas de vomitar. 

.o. 

No hay nada más incómodo que ver a alguien llorar, y es peor cuando esta persona finge no haber estado llorando, y para colmo lo hace terriblemente, como paso con ella. Riven no sabía cómo salir de esta, podía, salir y cerrar la puerta, o acercarse y tratar de tranquilizarla, pero ella ya lo había visto, ella ya sabía que el había visto llorar, y si la dejaba quedaba como un maldito sin corazón, y para Riven era mejor ser un metido que eso.

Perdón yo.- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, cuando ella se restregó las lágrimas y trato de sonreír, como si Riven no pudiera ver sus ojos vidriosos y su cara hinchada.  
Tranquilo, solo leía algunos mensajes.- Riven no fue capaz de decir nada, solo asintió como si le creyera y la miro por unos segundos, empezando a sacar conclusiones, desde que la chica extrañaba su casa hasta que algún familiar se le había muerto y la verdad la curiosidad se lo estaba comiendo. -¿Segura estas bien? 

Perfecta, todo está bien.- dijo Musa con la voz entrecortada, aun cuando se sentía completamente humillada, triste, tonta y sola, quería creer que le quedaba su orgullo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la cara hinchada, ya no podía seguir llorando, ya no quería seguir llorando.  
¿Quieres algo? Te veo pálida- y en verdad la chica era muy pálida, y la luz del cuarto no le ayudaba demasiado, se veía enferma.  
Estoy bien.-  
¿Segura? llegaste hace como cuatro horas y no sé, ¿al menos comiste algo en el avión?-  
Sí.- mintió Musa. -Estoy muy cansada como para comer.  
Ya veo.- Riven no era tonto, eso era bueno ya que a él no había que mandarle una indirecta dos veces, solo se paró y camino hasta la puerta. -Estaremos en el living y vamos a pedir pizza, ¿Quieres que te guarde? 

Musa asintió y Riven se fue.  
.O. 

¿No quiso venir?- pregunto Brandon.  
Se sentía enferma, dijo que iría a dormir.-  
Ah.- dijo Sky mientras le hacía espacio a Riven en el sofá. -¿Creen que dure lejos de Italia?  
No sé, parece que es algo mimada.- dijo Timmy. -Lo digo porque me tome el tiempo de investigarla, encontré su Facebook y habían algunas fotos de varios viajes, también descubrí que se cambia de escuela cada año, al parecer su padre es algún diplomático importante en Italia.

Yo digo es perfecta para Riven.- dijo Brandon frotándose las manos, Riven solo lo ignoro. Brandon en algunas ocasiones le ha hecho eso, en complot con los otros chicos habían creado un perfil de la chica perfecta para Riven, pero ni él mismo sabia cuál era su tipo. Riven no era de buscar chicas a cada rato, por lo general prefería estar solo, hablaba poco con sus compañeros y amigos, con chicas no hablaba mucho, nunca se había enamorado, no sabía si era él o si eran ellas, él no era tan feo, se consideraba decente, no guapísimo, pero pasable. Tenía 17 años y nunca se había enamorado, ninguna chica lograba quitarle el sueño y la verdad no le preocupaba demasiado, estaba convencido de que lo mejor era estar solo.

**Nota de la autora: ok sé que parece que soy medio ingrata con ustedes por tenerlos esperando, pero en mi defensa el bachillerato internacional nos saca la mugre y no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, pero como me aburro y en realidad me gustaba mucho esta parejita sigo escribiendo la historia en mi celular. No sé preocupen, me volverán a ver dentro de poco, tranquilos que de mí no se libran hasta que termine (y juro que esta si la voy a terminar)**

**Besos chiquitos de despedidas y unos para el caminito : *****


	3. Chapter 3

**The poison**

**Disclaimer: supongo que esta de más decir que Winx Club no me pertenece, y que esto es solo un fanfic sin fines de lucro. Esta historia la subí hace algún tiempo y luego la elimine porque no me gustaba mucho como me estaba quedando, así que la estoy re-escribiendo con otro nombre pero la misma idea.**

**The poison**

**Musa POV **

Me cepille el cabello con los dedos desenredando algunos nudos en las puntas mientras trataba de ajustarme a la poca luz de mi cuarto en la mañana. Había pasado mi primera noche ahí, por primera vez en dos semanas había logrado dormir en paz, ya no tenía que preocuparme por Jared ni por cambiarme a otro país, por lo que estaba casi segura de que lo que estuviera por venir, no podía ser peor. Me contente pensando que venía un momento de calma después de la tormenta. Vi a Riven quien aún estaba bien dormido en su cama, voy a pasar un año compartiendo cuarto con él, y no me sé más que su nombre, ni siquiera su apellido. Estaba acostado sobre su lado izquierdo abrazando la almohada y presionando la cara contra ella, estaba tan tranquilo y de cierto modo me resultaba más simpático cuando dormía que cuando estaba despierto, no me malentiendan. Riven hasta ahora ha sido amable, pero cuando está dormido es diferente, se lo ve tan tranquilo, incluso te transmite cierta paz, es adorable en realidad, ¿cómo alguien se puede ver tan bien cuando duerme?

Mi celular vibra y logro detener la alarma antes de que despierte a Riven, recién son las seis y quince, aun tenía casi dos horas para empezar clases. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, busque que ponerme en el closet, una toalla y sin hacer ruido entre al baño. Era raro compartir cuarto con un chico, raro en el sentido de que no puedo dejar mi sostén tirado en el baño y antes habían muy pocas cosas en el baño, lo que típicamente encontrarías en el baño de un chico de esa edad, el problema es que Riven no es completamente normal. Todo, todo tiene un orden, en la gaveta sus productos están perfectamente alineados por tamaño, en la ducha lo mismo, inclusos sus perfumes están en ese orden, pero al menos él era organizado, yo soy todo lo contrario y lo más seguro es que Riven me odiara por eso. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse unos jeans burgundy, una blusa negra y ballerinas azules con taches dorados en la parte de atrás, mi pelo aun tenía que secar pero lo más seguro era que para las ocho estaría casi seco. Para cuando salí del baño, todo el lugar se veía menos masculino, y aunque es también mi cuarto, me sentía una perfecta intrusa dejando mis cosas por ahí. No era como si estuviera dejando mi sostén colgando en la ducha, simplemente el shampoo, el acondicionador y un exfoliante, pero igual, ese era su baño.

Cuando salí me di cuenta que de repente el cuarto se veía menos vacío, absolutamente todo estaba cambiado, veías el lado del closet de Riven y luego veías el mío, veía su repisa con libros, juegos y películas organizados en orden alfabético por sagas, álbumes, etc., y luego veía mis discos, mis libros, todo desordenado. Ya podía imaginarme a Riven echándome de su cuarto de una patada mientras agarraba mi mochila y salía en completo silencio.

Me sorprendió ver que no era la única despierta, Brandon y Timmy estaban ya desayunando, seguian en pijamas y estaban más dormidos que nada, pero al menos no tenía que desayunar sola. —Buenos días. — dijo Brandon tragando el cereal que le quedaba en la boca mientras Timmy me hacía un gesto con la cabeza.

—Buenos días — dije mientras abría la puerta de la refri sin siquiera preguntar y buscaba algo de comer, cuando se lleva dos días sin comer algo, no hay tiempo para formalidades, y la verdad con la cara de sueño que ellos tenían, no creo que les importara en lo absoluto. —Por cierto Riven te guardo pizza — esa frase hizo que me emocionara más de lo que debería, ni siquiera era tan fanática de la pizza, pero con el hambre hubiera comido hasta un caballo.

Había tres pedazos, que me los termine en diez minutos con un vaso de té helado ante la mirada desconcertada de mis pobres compañeros e departamento. —Llevaba dos días sin comer algo que no sea comida de avión, en este momento estoy agradecida con Riven por guardarme la pizza. — Brandon se limitó a reír y Timmy asintió con la cabeza.

Durante el desayuno no ocurrió gran cosa, Brandon estaba con prisa así que ni bien acabo su cereal, fue a cambiarse dejándome a mí y a Timmy en el comedor. Timmy es un chico peli rojo de ojos color miel y anteojos con un marco negro muy grueso, experto en informática, física, matemáticas y el favorito de casi todos los profesores. Al igual que Riven, tú creerías que él es un antisocial, pero no, él no es tan intimidante. Hablamos un rato de los profesores, las materias, me pregunto qué tal era estudiar en Italia, me dijo a quienes acercarme y a quienes no, que profesores son peligrosos y cuales son más amigables, aunque no estaba nerviosa, es importante saber esas cosas.

— ¿Que materias tienes?— pregunto Timmy levantándose para lavar su plato.

—Materias IB, aún no he escogido ninguna pero tengo buenas notas así que donde aplico lo más seguro es que me aceptan, hoy tengo que hablar con los profesores y eso — el programa del bachillerato internacional fue creado para los hijos de políticos, diplomáticos y embajadores que por cuestiones ajenas a su voluntad tenían que cambiarse de colegio a cada rato. Era un programa donde alumnos en cualquier parte rendían exámenes y realizaban tares y proyectos con estándares internacionales, de modo que estuvieran calificados para una competencia a nivel global, al menos ese es el cuento que te meten para decir que te jodieron la vida.

Para las siete salí del departamento y camine hasta la administración. Es raro como están distribuidos los edificios en ese colegio, porque la administración estaba en el edifico D, pero el edifico D no estaba junto al E ni al C, estaba frente al A, y el A estaba junto al G, luego me entere que ni la a, ni la b, ni la g eran por el alfabeto, sino por alfa, beta, delta y gamma, los números griegos. Que ridículos y que cursis que son en fontana roja, literal, los jardines, al igual que los salones, tienen los nombres más cursis que hay, por ejemplo, cerca del bar #3 a lado del edificio gamma hay un camino lleno de plantas de olivo, y a ese lugar le llaman la plaza de los olivos, así también está el sendero del sauce llorón y el rosal. También hay letreros por todo el colegio, baños, capilla, teatro, bares, cafeterías, la papelería, todo tenía su propio letrero, menos el edificio Delta, que efectivamente, estaba a lado de Gamma, pero como te dicen edificio D, tu esperas que este a lado de E o C, pero no...

La administración era un edificio de tres pisos, en el primero estaba la recepción, en el segundo contaduría, departamento de psicología y en el tercero la oficina del director y el comité y consejo. La señorita en la administración era una mujer dulzona en sus cuarenta y algo, de cachetes gordos, frente pequeña, cara en forma de corazón y pixie cut. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro con un finísimo cinturón rojo y un blazer color crema.

—Dime linda, ¿que se te ofrece? — pregunto con tono dulzón mientras engrapaba varios formularios.

—Ehhhhm... Si, lo que pasa es que soy nueva y en la orientación me dijeron que hoy tenía que ir al departamento de psicología a dar un examen de aptitudes, luego tener una entrevista con mis profesores, llevar mis libretas, exámenes anteriores y eso para escoger las materias... — la señorita me vio unos segundos desconcertada y después de chasquear los dedos reacciono.

—Claro, perdona tenemos como a quince becados. — dijo y se sentó en su escritorio. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Musa Cafiero—

—Ya ok, mira lo primero serán las pruebas de aptitudes que son unas pruebas realizadas por el departamento de psicología en el laboratorio de computación C edificio Gamma, empiezan dentro de media hora, pero son solo pruebas de razonamiento verbal, razonamiento espacial y numérico, ahí podrás escoger tus materias. Las notas te las dan a las doce y te dirán para qué materias te aceptaron. Tus exámenes y tu libreta dámelas a mí en una carpeta que yo las llevo arriba, de eso no te preocupes que eso se queda aquí. — le di las gracias y deje la carpeta con todos los documentos en el escritorio.

Recorrí el campus y me tome un café hasta las ocho y media que me toco el examen en el laboratorio de computación. No estaba sola, habían como veinte estudiantes nuevos metidos hay. El laboratorio de computación era un cuarto de paredes blancas y pisos de cerámica en varios tonos de beige, las computadoras y los equipos estaban distribuidos por cubículos de dos personas y había un retroproyector en cada extremo de la sala.

Habían dos profesores en la sala, un hombre irlandés que no pasaba de los treinta, de piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo rojo y barba un poco larga, la otra era una profesora entrada en edad que por las facciones, su manera de hablar y su larguísimo pelo negro sé que es hindú. No dijeron gran cosa, nos dieron algunas indicaciones antes de empezar el examen y separaron dos alumnos por cubículo, cada quien en su computadora y con un par de audífonos que a la final nunca usamos.

A las ocho cuarenta y cinco pasaron las hojas y empezó el examen, eran tres hojas, el examen se dividía en cinco niveles, razonamiento verbal, razonamiento espacial, razonamiento numérico y velocidad y precisión. Eran dos horas para terminar, al principio todos estaban seriecitos y muy concentrados en su examen, pero luego todos se estaban copiando. Hasta yo, saque el celular al momento de hacer lo de razonamiento numérico, y ayude a la chica a lado mío en razonamiento verbal con unas cuatro palabras, pero había chicos que se intercambiaban papeles. No pude evitar sonreír, eran tan obvios, pero ni les importaba, era uno de esos momentos cuando todos se unen para ayudarse mutuamente, te sientes parte de una comunidad, aunque ninguno se sabía el nombre del otro y ni estaban seguros de si se volverían a ver.

Termine a las nueve y cuarenta y cinco, pase mi examen a los profesores y ellos me dieron otra hoja, pero esta era para elegir las materias. Había 6 grupos, cada uno con cuatro materias, y de cada grupo tú tenías que escoger una. Yo elegí computación, francés b, psicología, música, language and literature y history, aparte de las dos materias obligatorias del programa, Teoría del Conocimiento y CAS. Cuando termine la profesora me dio en un papel mi código y un link con la pagina donde subirían quienes fueron aceptados y en que materias, los resultados los subirían a las doce, por lo que yo tenía el día libre para mí.

Me despedí de la chica a la que había ayudado a copiar y salí del laboratorio. No tenía nada que hacer hasta las doce, lo más seguro es que los chicos estaban en clases así que podía ir al departamento y ver tele o hacer lo que sea tranquila.

.o.

Musa entro al departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Efectivamente, no había nadie, el living estaba completamente vacío y ella podía hacer lo que sea hasta que llegaran los chicos. Se quitó los zapatos y camino hasta su puerta, de haber sabido que no estaba sola, que había alguien más en el departamento, probablemente nunca hubiera entrado, se hubiera quedado en el living, probablemente hubiera salido corriendo, pero para ella ya era muy tarde, entro al cuarto y lo que vio no le causo ninguna gracia.

Tumbados en la cama de Riven, el la tenía bien agarrada por la cintura, mientras ella se agarraba a su pecho con una mano y con la otra sostenía la camisa de Riven. Salió de su shock inicial, cerró la puerta y salió del departamento pitando, dejando a Riven y a la chica en sus brazos muy confundidos.

Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada, si Riven no tenía razones para echarla de su cuarto antes, ahora la tenía. ¡¿Por qué no había tocado?! ¡¿Por qué salió corriendo?! Se sintió la creatura más estúpida en la tierra cuando choco con alguien mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Sky y una chica rubia.

¡Musa! — se detuvo en seco para disculparse por cómo casi lo atropella y le dio una sonrisa tan forzada que parecía mueca. —Hey... — dijo con el mismo tono que le hablo Riven cuando la encontró llorando la noche anterior, se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunto la chica poniendo su mano en el hombro de Musa por miedo a que se desmaye en ese mismo instante, nunca habia visto a alguien tan palida, hasta ese dia.

Si, perdon, todo bien.— mintio Musa. —Es que... Riven estaba con una chica y...

—Espera, ¿que? — interrumpio la rubia y vio a Musa incredula. —No puede, al menos no ha de ser nada serio.

—Riven no es de los que lleva a cualquier chica al departamento. — Musa bufo incredula reviviendo aquella vergonzosa escena. —Riven nunca ha llevado a nadie al departamento, de seguro era una amiga o algo por ese estilo.

—Estaba en su cama.—

—¡¿QUE?! — fue una reaccion en perfecta sincronia, recien entonces Musa se percato del gran parecido fisico, esos dos eran mellizos. —¡¿Como?!

—Estaban tumbados en la cama de Riven, ella sobre el apoyando su mano en su pecho, y el la tenía agarrada de la cintura. — la chica abrió su boca en una perfecta O, mientras su hermano gesticulaba para que Musa siguiera contando. —Y me voltearon a ver asustados... — a eso le siguió un silencioso de diez segundos contados.

Hiciste bien en salir corriendo — dijo Sky con una sonrisa que haria que el mismo diablo se sonrojara.

Riven querrá matarte — Musa se asustó, pero Sky solo negó con la cabeza, Rivne podrá ser todo, pero jamás le haría algo a una chica. Aunque después de lo que le había dicho Musa, ya no estaba tan seguro de que tanto conocía a su compañero. —Por cierto, Sky no nos presentó, me llamo Stella.

Musa. — no tuvo mucho tiempo de quedarse hablando con Stella porque enseguida Sky le hizo un gesto indicando que debía salir corriendo, y Musa entendió, Riven había salido del cuarto y la estaba buscando. Escucho pisadas y bajo corriendo dispuesta a esconderse en cualquier parte del campus, lo que sea para no ver a Riven.

.O.

**Riven POV**

Corrí tras de ella esperando que no haya llegado muy lejos en cinco minutos, de algún modo sentí que le debía una explicación, al menos para darle la tranquilidad de que no interrumpió nada, pero en lugar de eso fui bloqueado por Stella y Sky.

—Riven querido, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? — pregunto la cotilla de Stela mientras los dos hermanos me tapaban el camino. Algo en su mirada me decía que estaba hundido hasta que Roxy me alcanzo.

—Roxy, ¿te enteraste lo que hizo tu hermano? — pregunto Sky en tono irónico. —Metió a una desconocida al departamento y casi llega a segunda base.

—ERA YO — los dos se quedaron callados, estaban muy confundidos y Roxy estaba tan o más histérica que yo. —Riven no se estaba ligando a nadie, le había comprado una camisa y quería que se la probara pero no podía sacársela porque era muy pequeña de los hombros y trate de ayudarle cuando me tropecé con el cable de su laptop, trate de mantener el equilibrio pero no pude y justo ella entro cuando los dos nos caímos.

Los hermanos nos vieron confundidos y luego cuando asimilaron lo que les estaba contando Roxy, soltaron una carcajada prolongada y en perfecta sincronía. — ¡Ella cree que te ligabas a tu hermana! ¡Solo a ti te podría pasar algo así!

—Ajajajaja si muy chistosos. — le di un golpe seco a la pared y por fin dejaron de reírse. Esos dos podrían enojar al Papa Francisco.

—Oye no es tan malo. — dijo Roxy poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

—Ella cree que te estaba ligando, ha de creer que la odio en este instante. — no sabía ni siquiera porque me importaba, Musa era casi una extraña para mí, bien podía explicarle cuando ella llegara a casa, pero aun así sentía que debía explicarle, al menos para quitarle la angustia o hacerla sentir menos incomoda, como si la pobre chica ya no estuviera harta de los encontrones incomodos conmigo.

—Bueno si tanto te preocupa, ella salió corriendo hace un momento, no creo que haya llegado muy lejos, pero tampoco creo que quiera verte en este instante — dijo Sky moviéndose lo suficiente para dejarme pasar.

Sin darle importancia a lo último que dijo, porque sabía que tendría que verla de todos modos, salí corriendo a buscar a Musa dejando a Roxy con Stella y Sky. La busque en la estancia, en la cafetería, en el gimnasio, por las canchas, y ella no estaba por ninguno de esos lugares. ¿Qué haces cuando se pierde tu nueva compañera en un campus relativamente enorme? ¿Y porque le digo compañera? Es un término ambiguo, ¿qué somos? ¿Pareja? ¿Amigos? ¿Socios en un crimen? De cierto modo, y por más ambiguo que suene, es mejor que decir, "la chica que duerme en mi cuarto". El punto es que ella no aparecía y yo estaba abandonado cualquier esperanza de que ella apareciera hasta la noche, si es que para entonces no pedía que la cambien de cuarto. En un último intento para redimirme con ella, le mande un mensaje a Stella, Sky, Timmy, Brandon y Roxy para que le digan que quiero hablar con ella en caso de que la vean.

Me resigne y volví al departamento, ese día no tenía gran cosa que hacer, solo conocimos a los dirigentes de cada curso, dimos unos exámenes para saber cuánto hemos aprendido del año pasado y nos dieron el resto del día libre. No sabía que el resto de la mañana me tocaría jugar a la gallinita ciega con mi nueva compañera, de haber sabido lo raro que era compartir cuarto con ella, probablemente hubiera cambiado de cuarto con Timmy, ¿pero que podía hacer? ¿Aparte de arrepentirme?

**.o.**

**Nota de la autora: y aquí termina el capítulo, no puedo prometer subir pronto porque he estado en terapia por desorden alimenticio y depresión, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para continuar, ni motivación para seguir con la historia, o con cualquier otra cosa en general. Son momentos difíciles para mí pero quiero pensar que me estoy superando a mí misma, poco a poco estoy recuperando mi vida, y espero poder seguir escribiendo, pero esto es todo por ahora, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios y cosas por ese estilo. **


End file.
